1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction machine having an exhaust structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a background art, there is known a construction machine including a lower traveling body, an upper turning body turnably mounted on the lower traveling body, and an engine mounted in an engine room of the upper turning body (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-039895).
According to a construction machine of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-039895, an exhaust duct is arranged in an engine room. An air introduction port is formed on an upper face side of the exhaust duct, and an air exhaust port is formed on a lower face side of the exhaust duct. Thereby, air which has been introduced from outside of the engine room and cooled the engine is exhausted in a downward direction by passing through the exhaust duct from the engine room.
Here, the engine is supported by a gate type mount member for an engine (engine bracket) including a pair of vertical plates and a cross beam respectively welded to front end portions of the pair of vertical plates as shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-057795. Further, ordinarily, a reinforcement plate for connecting a pair of support legs of the engine bracket to each other is welded between the pair of support legs for ensuring a rigidity, although not specifically disclosed in Patent Literature 2. The reinforcement plate inclinedly extends from a base end portion to a front end portion of the engine bracket.
However, according to the construction machine of the background art, there poses a problem that a flow of air in the exhaust duct is hampered by the engine bracket. Specifically, the exhaust duct of Patent Literature 1 is arranged at a position in the engine room proximate to a cross beam of an upper frame. Consequently, the base end portion of the engine bracket of Patent Literature 2 is welded to the cross beam in the exhaust duct.
Here, in a case where the reinforcement plate of the engine bracket inclinedly extends from the base end portion to the front end portion, there is brought about a state in which a portion of an air flow path in the exhaust duct, that is, a portion between the pair of support legs of the engine bracket is closed by the reinforcement plate. Consequently, there poses a problem of hampering the flow of air of the exhaust duct by the reinforcement plate.